


The first Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Voldemort has fallen, and the Wizarding World can celebrate and relax, safe. Augusta can’t believe her luck: despite actively fighting, all her family escaped the horrors of the war, and Alice and Frank can finally raise their child in a peaceful world…{The work belongs to the ‘Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum’ series}





	The first Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The first Drooble's Best Blowing Gum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516233) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> I don’t have a precise headcanon about how much the Longbottoms knew about the prophecy, because it’s something I wonder about a lot and the answer isn’t always the same.  
In this scenario, I imagined they new about the prophecy (or at least, they knew Voldemort might have looked for Neville or Harry).

Fireworks, falling stars, flocks of owls.

Wizards on the streets, in spite of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

The whole world has joined the United Kingdom to celebrate the Dark Lord’s fall, to toast at the miracle of the Boy Who Lived.

For someone, though, the time for celebrations is already over.

For someone it’s impossible to hold back even longer the tears for the brave friends died in the apptempt to stop him.

Augusta puts her sternness aside when they come to leave her beloved nephew and go to the Potters’ funeral – she pulls a moved Alice in a hug, she holds a miserable Frank in her arms.

Because she knows it too.

She knows that, in another universe, in another narrative, it’s Frank and Alice names to be engraved on a marble stone.

In another narrative, it’s Neville the orphan who lived.

***

Few hours later.

With little Neville on one arm and her bright red handbag on the other, Augusta Apparates in front of her son’s house – and the bright red bag falls to the ground.

Over that very house, towers The Dark Mark.

She run in, more frightened that she’s ever been, and relief washes over her when she sees two moving figures.

Alice gets closer, unsure, curious – then her face lights up, a brightening smile on her lips.

She nods eagerly, and offers Augusta the empty wrapper of a Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum.

Suddenly, the other narrative doesn’t seem that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
